Far Away Visit
by Bloom Flower
Summary: Sandy's cousin coming to visit! Is she going to be prepared for all the trouble that Patrick and Spongebob is going to cause?
1. Letter Arrival

Hello viewers!!!! It has been forever!! This is my Spongebob Squarepants story. Hope you all enjoy it!! And please review after!!!

Inspired by a very best friend of mine and her adorable cat..........you know who you are

Disclaimer: I don't own Spongebob Squarepants. Thank you.

Far Away Visit

Chapter one: Letter Arrival

The letter arrive that morning.

Must be the mail thought Sandy as she hopped down from her hamster wheel.

She gulped down her glass of water and placed it back on the table.

She made her way toward the mail.

The pinkish envelope caught her eye.

"To Sandy, from ...... Tia!" She stared at the letter as she went ahead and tore open the seal.

With trembling hands she began to read. "Sandy, it's me Tia!!! So how is it under the sea??

Coming to visit!! Bringing Sparkle!! Be there soon!! Bye!"

Sandy stared at the bold printed words.

Tea?? Coming to visit me??

All the thoughts were getting mixed up in her head.

She jerked her head up.

"Oh my!! She's going to be here any minute and I'm not even close to getting ready!" Sandy cried.

Her eyes raced around the aired house. "I know what!! Spongebob will know what to do!"

Sandy grabbed her watersuit and putted it on. She then galloped to the pineapple.

"Spongebob!!," she yelled into the pineapple.

No answer.

"Spongebob!!!!!,"

All the windows in Bikini Bottom scattered.

"Oops,"

Patrick came running. "What is it??!!,"

He looks around seeing every window totally busted.

"Ahhh!!! Godzilla's here!!! Run for your life!!," scream Patrick.

He started running to town screaming as he did.................

He screams and screams and screams and ..............do I even have to tell you??..............ok fine........and he scream.

Sandy continued to stare. "Ok................."

She suddenly remembered. "Spongebob!!,"

She grabbed her shell phone and quickly dials Spongebob's number.

It began to ring and he picked up on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Sponge bob! Where are you?? I'm outside you house!! Come here as fast as you can!"

"Sandy I'm right here,"

She turned around and sees Sponge bob. "Oh,"

Gary meowed.

"So......,"started Sponge bob, "What brings you here Sandy?"

"Spongebob!! I almost forgot!! My cousin Tia is coming to visit!! And I really need your help!!,"

His eyes widen. "Wow!! A friend coming to visit!! We should get ready!!,"

He begins to walk Gary into the house.

Sandy grabbed him and pulls him back. "Spongebob!! I haven't seen her in a long time and I want this to be the best visit ever!!,"

Spongebob looked at Sandy. "Sure!! I'll help you Sandy. This will be the greatest!!,"

Before Sandy could reply Patrick cam running back again. "Ahhh!! Godzilla!!,"

He stopped in front of Sandy and Spongebob. "Oh yea, I just saved a load of money on my boat insurance by switching to Geico,"

The sponge and squirrel looked at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that??!! I saved!! I thought you cared!!,"

He broke down and began to cry.

O.o

Sand turn back to Spongebob. "We better get going if we want to get ready in time!!!,"

"Then, we have no time to lose!!!," yelled Spongebob.

Spongebob rip his shirt to find a cowboy suit on the inside.

Sandy did the same and found a cowgirl suit. (She's still wearing her suit on the inside)

Two seahorses galloped up to them.

"Hie-ya!!," yelled Spongebob.

"Lets go partner!!," say Sandy as they were about to take off.

Then he and Sandy jumped on the seahorses and they both galloped away.

Patrick looked after them. "Old west style..............I like it!!!!,"

End of Chapter One

Well what do you think of chapter one?? It will get better but be patience!!! Be nice and review!!

Credits goes to my friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Spongebob Squarepants.


	2. Jelly Fishing, Right?

I'm so sorry for the wait! This is harder than it looks so please be patient. Here's chapter two…finally. Please RR!

Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob Squarepants or Tarzan. Only own OC, Tia. Nothing else.

Chapter Two: Jelly Fishing, Right?

Sandy and Spongebob arrived at Sandy's house. She jumped off and raced toward her aired home. "Come on, Spongebob!"

"Sure Sandy, give me a minute! I think I'm stuck!"

Sandy stopped and looked back. Spongebob had the back of his shirt attached to one of the saddle reins.

Sandy walked over to him. He was struggling hard to free himself but he just couldn't reach the rein no matter how hard he clawed his back.

"Forty five years later," she said as she gently pulled the rein out.

"Oh." Spongebob looked at his back then followed Sandy to her house.

They ran inside and surprisingly, suitcases were lined up inside next to the door.

Sandy froze in her tracks and put her hands to her mouth, gasping. "Oh no, she's here!"

A figure looms out from the tree. "Hi Sandy, I arrived early so I let myself in. Hope you don't mind."

"Tia!" The squirrel ran to give her cousin, wrapping Tia in an embrace.

Tia cut the hug short and walked over to Spongebob. "You must be Spongebob, I suppose. Sandy told me lots about you, partner."

Spongebob reached down and kissed Tia's hand with his eyes wide open which are VERY creepy.

Then he continued to hold it.

'Hmm, cute yellow sponge,' Tia thought, 'But is he ever going to let go of my hand?'

"Uh, can I have my hand if you're finished with it and everything? Cause it's a bit hard to unpack with only one hand," said Tia.

"Oh sorry!" he stammers and quickly releases her hand.

She giggles. "It's okay."

Sandy picked up a suitcase and began carrying it into the guest room where Tia is staying.

Tia then picked up her cat, Sparkles, then, she followed her cousin. Spongebob silently followed the two squirrels.

"So what do you want to do first?" asked Sandy.

Tia opened her mouth. "Well-"

"How about surfing? Or maybe a little karate practice? Or even going to the park? Or-"

Tia cut her cousin's words off. "No silly. I'm just going to be here for a little while so, I want to spend as much time as possible with my cousin."

"Aww. Thanks, Tia." They hugged again.

Spongebob was watching them closely at the two squirrels. "Hi Tia."

The hug broke and Tia looked at him. "Hi Spongebob."

"Hi Tia."

"Hi Spongbob."

"Hi Tia."

Ten minutes later…….

"Hi Spongebob."

"Okay stopped it! We wasted enough time standing here so let's go already,  
said Sandy.

"Okay. Sure, Sandy. What do you want to do then?" asked Tia.

"Oh I know!" Spongebob shouted, "We can go… Jelly Fishing!"

"Umm, sure, I guess." Tia shrugs since she really doesn't know what jelly fishing is.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go! I'll go get our nets," said the little yellow sponge as he pushed past the two squirrel cousins and back into the water.

Spongebob arrived with three nets, handing one to each squirrel, and keeping one for himself.

"Thanks," replied Tia.

"Let's go jelly fishing!" yelled Spongebob as he ran off.

The two cousins giggled and ran after him. Jellyfish pop out as the trio pass through.

"I got one!" yelled Tia as she flung her net over the pink sea creature.

"Me too!" said Sandy.

Suddenly, Tia tripped over a rock that send her flying a couple of feet away.

"Tia, are you okay!" Sandy yelled, concern, as she rushed over to her cousin's aid.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It hurts but I'm perfectly fine," said Tia.

"I think we should be heading back now," said Spongebob.

The trio slowly walked back to Sandy's house but in my OC POV, she was limping.

"Sorry it happened to you," said Sandy, upset she couldn't prevent the incident from happening.

"It's okay. I'm fine, Sandy, "she said and the three enter the aired house. They entered to find Patrick with a large cake on the table.

"Hi Spongebob and Sandy. And Sandy's cousin which I don't know your name and may never even know it," he said.

"Hi. You must be Patrick. I'm Tia."

"Oh… What? ….. Oh….What?... Oh, Spongebob and I got this cake for you, Tia," he said pointing to the large pink cake with pink icing sitting on the wooden table.

Suddenly without warning, Patrick smashed his face in it. "Hmmm, good…."

"That was supposed to be for Tia!" Spongebob yelled.

"Oh….what?" asked Patrick as he accidentally flick a piece of cake onto Spongebob's shirt.

"Why you…" Spongebob leaped forward and grabbed off a chunk and flung it at the pink starfish.

"Ahh!" He dodges and it hits Sandy.

She took one look and threw back. Soon it was a raging cake fight. Tia soon got caught up in it too.

Soon everyone and their surrounding were covered in cake. Sandy looked over at Tia. "I'm so sorry, Tia! Just look at you!"

"I'll just go wash up. It's okay, really." With that she exited the battle field and went toward the bathroom.

Sandy angerly turned to the pink starfish and the yellow sponge, holding her formed fists. "Look what you did!"

"Sorry, Sandy. We'll make it up to you and Tia!" said Spongebob as he pushed Patrick out the large metal door into the sea water.

Sandy looked after them then started to get out her lawnmower. "It's time to mow it anyways. At least, I have something to do before I get clean up and Tia's in the bathroom anyways."

Then, Tia's cat, Sparkles, lumbered out and toward Sandy. "Oh hi there, little mammal Tia calls a cat."

She petted it then plug in the lawnmower. It roared to life and she began running it over the grown grass.

Meanwhile inside the wooden cabin, Tia happily dresses and looked herself in the large mirror with etched flowers decorating the circular outline. It looked very much concave.

Suddenly, from outside Sandy called in, "Tia! Your cat is attacking the lawnmower!"

Tia's mind raced as she jumped out the window, thinking it would take her down faster. Boy was she wrong…

She jumped out and tried to grab a vine located in front of her face. But she missed it… It was three inches away…

Anyways, she tried to but failed so now down she falls. "Ahh! I'm Tarzan! Hear me roar!"

"Dude, that's more than enough," said Sandy as she watched her cousin scream her furry head off.

"Just like a hot bellied cow in the middle of July with-"

"Okay! No wonder I only come visit once in a while… No, just kidding," said Tia as she got up and went over to the other squirrel.

Sparkles is still attacking the lawnmower. There're claw marks on almost all parts of the mower. But she missed the handle bar.

"At least, the handle's still okay," said Tia. Sparkles jumped up and clawed it. "Nevermind."

"Oh well, its okay, Tia. Let's get away before we end up like that too."

"Okay," Tia acquiesced as both of the rodents quietly and quickly slides away from the raging feline.

Sparkles, however, found it fun to claw up the machine. She continues to claw it as the two cousins slid away, unnoticed.

End of Chapter Two

A/N: So…. How was it? Well, it's a bit longer than before. Please RR. I don't when chapter three is coming out though… But it'll be out…. But please be patient!

Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob.


End file.
